


Growing Up.

by paleromantic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trans Dave, dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Did you love him, Dave?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my old account, AngelWings666 but I wanted it to be on this account too. Happy 4/13!

GC: D1D YOU LOVE H1M D4V3?

*********************  
When Dave was two years old, he learned to walk. His light sensitive eyes quickly became a problem, as any amount of sunshine rendered him even more of a stumbling mess than he already was. Suddenly, a pointy pair of shades was placed on his nose by his bro, who gave him a lopsided smile and ruffled his hair. He didn't have any more problems walking after that.

When Dave was five years old, he was terrified of the dark. The very thought of sleeping alone in the inky blackness of night made fear spike through his chest and his hands clench. However, not wanting to disappoint his Bro, he hugged himself and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to run to his brother and rocked himself to sleep. That night he had woken up screaming, before being pulled into the warm embrace of his bro, his smooth voice telling Dave everything would be alright. For the next couple of weeks he slept curled up next to his bro, until he felt safe enough to sleep in the dark again.

When Dave was six years old, he accidentally broke his bro's laptop, spilling a glass of Apple Juice on it. Terrified of what his bro's reaction would be, Dave put together all of the money left over from his last birthday (which added up to around $40) and put it up on the counter, before locking himself in his room. When he heard the front door open, Dave held his breath and unlocked the door, stepping out to meet his fate. His brother, after a short silence, picked up Dave's money and handed it back to him, ruffling his hair again and giving his one of his familiar smiles, simply saying that it had been time for an upgrade anyway. Dave had started crying, extremely relieved, but bro had just laughed and asked him what he wanted for dinner. 

When Dave was seven years old, he started thinking that he didn't quite feel like the rest of the girls in his class. Before he left school, he stole one of the craft scissors from the art area, taking it home. Later on, in the bathroom, he cut his hair short using the scissors and took one of his Bro's shirts. When his brother found him, Dave had though that he would get mad, but he just shrugged and took the scissors, saying that if Dave was going to have short hair, it might as well look decent. 

When Dave turned eight years old, his Bro started calling him his little brother for the first time and bought him his first pair of boxers, promising to organise a visit to the doctor to figure out what could be done. 

When Dave was nine years old, a boy in his class laughed at him and called him a freak. When bro came home and found Dave crying in his room, he brought him ice cream and let him cry on his shoulder, promising that it wasn't always gonna be like this. The next day, bro had stormed into the school, telling the teacher that he would not allow his little brother to be bullied. The boy's parents were called in, and they told him to apologise to Dave, who said it was okay and smiled at his brother for the first time in two days.

When Dave was ten, bro lost his job. The doctors visits stopped, and while it upset Dave that no more progress was being made, he couldn't really blame his bro. Sometimes Dave noticed that his bro didn't have dinner, but Dave always had enough to eat. He didn't realise what that meant until much later.

When Dave was eleven years old, a local music store owner took mercy on his brother and gave him a job, paying him enough to be able to get their life back on track again. Dave had to work for neighbours, cutting lawns and babysitting in order to help as much as he could. Seeing as he had gone almost a year without the doctor, they had to make money any way they could to pay for the necessary medication to stop Dave's body in its tracks. 

When Dave was twelve years old, the medication failed. He woke up with blood on his underwear and went running to his brother, like he would when he was younger. His bro assured him that it would never happen again after that, getting him all of the necessary things to make it okay again. Along with that, his brother surprised him with three chest binders, and some parcels from his friends. One of the presents was a pair of sunglasses, and Dave eagerly put them on, turning to smile widely at his brother, still clutching the old pair in his hand and putting them carefully on his nightstand. 

When Dave turned thirteen, he got a brand new copy of the latest hit game from his bro. His friends all had it and even though he loved it, he coolly played it off as not a big deal, but hugged his brother all the safe.

When Dave Strider was thirteen years old, he watched his brother die. The sword slid through him like butter, and his eyes widened with the shock of pain. Dave remembered screaming out, hearing it faintly over the blood rushing in his head. Blood started to pool, soaking his shoes but he couldn't move. The air was too hot, choking him and making his head spin. In the end, he had to walk away. There was a world to save, after all, even if Dave's had just ended anyway. 

***************************

TG: no


End file.
